


blanket hogger

by awkwardedgeworth



Series: it's five o'clock in the morning [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Training Camp, bokuto kicks and akaashi tosses around a lot, so they get a designated corner to themselves, to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He crawls to his pillow and lies down on the spongy mattress as the quiet silence lulls him when something bumps into him and Akaashi is suddenly too warm.</p><p>"Bokuto-san..." He hisses. "Please go back to your sleeping bag!"</p><p>The ace snores at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blanket hogger

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that when fukurodani goes to training camps everyone drags akaashi's sleeping bag to a corner because he shifts around a lot and bokuto's because he kicks people. and akaashi, as always, is left to deal with bokuto's blanket hogging antics.

 

 

 

Akaashi loves training camps, he sincerely does. It's where he can meet the other schools and boost the team's morale and focus on the different plays he and Bokuto spent an agonizing amount of hours fussing over. 

 

He's just not fond of sharing rooms.

 

They're conveniently next to Nekoma and Karasuno, which is bad news because a) Kuroo and Bokuto loves pranks and Akaashi knows their next target is Sawamura Daichi from Karasuno b) Akaashi tosses around a lot and no one likes to sleep beside him, so he gets a designated corner all to himself and c) Bokuto-san  _kicks_ people in his sleep so they drag his sleeping bag beside Akaashi's.

 

Konoha looks gravely at him. "We gotta do what we gotta do, Akaashi."

 

Akaashi glares at his teammates.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nekoma is their first opponent and Akaashi is ready to spike the volleyball in his hands into the wall because it's been fifteen minutes and both captains are still _ohoho_ -ing.

 

Akaashi and Kai Nobuyuki shares a look of despair and a mental battle before Kai huffs and drags Kuroo away from Bokuto.

 

After they win (25-22), Akaashi takes Bokuto aside and lectures him about staying focused throughout the entirety of training camp, and to please keep his personal space in mind when Bokuto pouts and tries to lean on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Practice matches are over for the day and Akaashi is dragged away from the door by Kuroo. "You're going to do some extra practices with us, right?" The grip on Akaashi's wrist is not tight, but Kuroo wags his eyebrows at Bokuto, who's shooting Akaashi his best puppy dog eyes.

 

He groans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto nearly drowns in the shower because Kuroo gave him hell during their practice. Konoha and Komi drags their ace back to their room and dumps him on his sleeping bag, before going to the cafeteria to bring back a bowl of ice cream for Akaashi.

 

After telling Kuroo that Bokuto is knocked out cold, he reinforces the rules of no sneaking out in the hallways, don't set your phone onto maximum light some of us are trying to sleep, if you want to listen to music please wear headphones and he's going to shut off the lights now, breakfast is at 7:30 AM.

 

He hears some scuffles from the room beside them and sighs before asking Karasuno to quiet down.

 

"Ah, I'm very sorry about this." Sawamura whispers as he shoots the first years a look. "Hinata is a little excited and he accidentally gave Kageyama a nosebleed."

 

"There's a first aid kit in the bathrooms. I'll get it." Is all Akaashi says, before attending to Karasuno's main setter. His eyes are too droopy to open properly and he crawls into his sleeping bag.

 

He forgets that Komi is a loud snorer and Akaashi grumbles, before something jabs him in the back and he scoots to his left so Bokuto's knee won't be pressing against his spine uncomfortably. It takes him a while to go to sleep, but their room is finally quiet and Akaashi drifts off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up feeling sufficiently warm and well rested, even though he only got six hours of sleep (five and a half. He just remembered that he had to deal with Kageyama's nosebleed). He rouses everyone else and fiercely pulls Konoha's blankets away from him and tosses it far, far away. After taking a detour to the bathroom, he walks into the cafeteria and sees Bokuto eating his oatmeal heartily.

 

"MORNING AKAASHI!" Bokuto grins with Kuroo sitting beside him. Akaashi grunts before sliding into the seat across them, reaching a hand for his juice box. "Did you sleep well?"

 

"Very well. Although you should refrain from kicking my back at night, Bokuto-san. And please don't tire yourself out today- you're quite heavy and Komi and Konoha could barely lift you." Kuroo sneakily snatches a section of Akaashi's grilled mackerel pike and he shoots the middle blocker a  _are-you-seriously-kidding-me_  look.

 

Bokuto's ears turn red. "Ah- sorry about that! Oh, after this we're going to have two hours of individual team practices."

 

"What are you thinking of doing, Bokuto-san?" 

 

"Weeeeelllllll. Kuroo showed me this youtube channel called blogilates and I think we all should do some leg and arm days today and work on our core tomorrow."

 

Akaashi puts his head on the table and feels Kuroo's large hands pat his back.

 

It's too early for him to deal with Bokuto's antics.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto meets Hinata Shouyou, sun reincarnate and probably Bokuto's twin. Akaashi acknowledges Kageyama's setting skills but smirks when he tricks them with a dump shot, Fukurodani winning against Karasuno. As Karasuno does a lap of flying falls, Bokuto cheers them on, jumping around as he flaps his arms.

 

"Akaashi!"

 

"What?"

 

"My hair is drooping!"

 

Akaashi seriously wonders why the former captain made him Bokuto's babysitter, as he jogs to their room to find Bokuto's hair gel before the ace starts to weep. His curiosity gets the better of him and he opens the cap a little to sniff at the gel.

 

"....smells like chemicals."

 

There's a little snort behind him and he sees Kuroo wave a hand before the whole Nekoma team passes their room. "That was anticlimactic, Akaashi." 

 

And Akaashi frowns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since he did run errands around for Bokuto today, he soaks in the tub for longer than he should be, cold towel covering his eyes as he thinks about strategies and the angles of tosses. There's a splash and he sees Karasuno's Kageyama slip in.

 

"Is your nose better?"

 

"Y-YES!" He's loud. Nervous. "Thank you for attending to me!"

 

"It's no problem." Akaashi mumbles, and he must have fallen asleep because there's someone shaking his shoulder, and it's Sawamura Daichi with a kind smile.

 

"Kageyama left this as a thank you for last night." A milk box is pushed into his hand, and Akaashi blinks.

 

(He bows and thanks the Karasuno captain for waking him up before lights out, and the captain waves at him.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he wakes up the next morning, he finds himself swaddled in a cocoon of blankets and Komi points out the purple bruises blooming on Akaashi's back when he changes.

 

Bokuto meekly offers his muffin to him when he arrives at the cafeteria, and Akaashi sighs, before accepting the ace's apology.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi should get paid for all the injuries he has to deal with.

 

Bokuto jams his finger, so Akaashi tapes those up before Inouka shows up with a sprained ankle. Hinata comes with blood all over his face and a panicked Kageyama as he fusses over the shorter boy as Akaashi shoos him away.

 

"Shank yoo, Akaashi-sehpai." Hinata mumbles, holding a towel to his bleeding nose as Akaashi wipes off the blood around his mouth with a damp towel.

 

"How did this happen?"

 

"I rehceived deh bahl wit my fahce."

 

Akaashi just looks at the poor middle blocker and offers him a lollipop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fukurodani continues on its winning streak and Akaashi is always the last one to fall asleep. He crawls to his pillow and lies down on the spongy mattress as the quiet silence lulls him when something bumps into him and Akaashi is suddenly too warm.

 

"Bokuto-san..." He hisses. "Please go back to your sleeping bag!"

 

The ace snores at him.

 

It's late as crap and Akaashi wants to go back home to his own bed where there's no leg to kick him in the back, but he's too god damn tired and cranky from the sleep he's lost. So, he allows Bokuto to hug his arm, uncomfortable as he is being swaddled with the captain's body heat in the middle of summer.

 

Akaashi wakes up with a dead limb, but feels well rested with blankets piled on him again, and ignores the giggles and eyebrow wagging as he wakes up the rest of the team and rips Konoha's blankets away from him again.

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo bumps into him and gives him a wink. "Bokuto's in good shape these past few days, what did you do?"

 

Akaashi gives him a quizzical look, before realization dawns onto him and Kuroo is snickering.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fukurodani's managers drag him out to buy some watermelons and he complies, carrying a large box as they lug it from the convenience store to the kitchens where Yachi-san bumps into Asahi-san and trips. 

 

Bokuto approaches him with caution as Akaashi nibbles his share of watermelons. "Hey Akaashi."

 

"Hello, Bokuto-san."

 

"I'm sorry about last night." The ace bashfully rubs his neck. "Komi says you have a lot of bruises...I can ice them for you?"

 

"Sure." Bokuto looks so relieved and Akaashi thinks their ace  _is_ really simple minded. "You don't need to though."

 

Bokuto shakes his head, yelling Akaashi can't take back his words as he runs to Tsukishima and Kuroo for more blocking practices.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner that night is fueled with testosterone as Taketora and Tanaka start an arm wrestling match, which ends with Bokuto sniffling pathetically to Akaashi as Kuroo gloats with a sneer. Since Kuroo wins, he's allowed to select tonight's music for their weight training session and Akaashi sees Hinata drag a very reluctant Kageyama to dance along to Nicki Minaj.

 

After toweling his hair dry, he asks Sawamura if he can make sure Fukurodani is quiet, thank you in advance- what was that- oh Bokuto-san is going to ice my back for me please don't worry about it I'll be fine.

 

Akaashi reclines on the benches in the changing rooms and hears Bokuto whimper as he rolls his shirts upwards.

 

" _Shit I'm **so** sorry._" His heart twinges at the tone of Bokuto's voice, and Akaashi turns his head to wave his concern away. Even Bokuto's horns are looking a little wilted.

 

"Honestly Bokuto-san, it looks worse than it feels. I'm not bothered by it at all." The bruises don't bother him since Akaashi's been soaking his back in the hot tub until the water turns tepid. The sensation of ice pressed on his back makes him stiffen up, and Bokuto's callous hands flutters all over him awkwardly as he continues to apologize.

 

Akaashi's eyelids starts to lower when he feels Bokuto's warm hands press his bruises lightly. "What are you doing?"

 

"K-Kuroo says it's good to rub them so the blood flow returns to normal. I'm not pressing too hard am I?" 

 

"No..." Akaashi mumbles, wishing he has a pillow instead of the cold, hard bench pressing into his cheeks. His bones turn to jelly and Akaashi rolls his head to the bench. It's so nice to be massaged. His back hurts, but it's the ache that won't be there tomorrow. The last thing he remembers is the swinging of one of his arms as he's cradled against a chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi wakes up on the last day of training camp feeling like a jelly, and turns to see that Bokuto has burrowed his way into his sleeping bag again. A sleepy scan towards the wall reveals that it's still seven in the morning (no one's awake yet) and Akaashi gingerly prods his back and is pleasantly surprised when it doesn't hurt.

 

He takes a long look at the way Bokuto is hugging him, and allows his eyes to close again, feeling a strange warmth spreading through him. It's queasy inducing and Akaashi sighs, knowing what the strange feeling is.

 

He suppose they can sleep in just this once.

 

 


End file.
